The Missing Sourwolf
by arewedancers
Summary: Angsty oneshot, kinda, on after Derek skipped town. Because Stiles wuvs him. And he just left. Bitch.


**A/N: Goddamn, I always try to make things longer, and it never seems to work. Anyway, slightly angsty one shot I wrote, set after all the shit went down and Derek got his frowny ass out of town. Stiles, is, obviously, very torn up about his sourwolf going missing. Obviously. Don't hate, it's possibly OOC, I don't give a fuck. Shits gone down about that before, but shit will not go down about that again. **

"Stiles are you...are you ok?" Scott asks timidly one day during a break in class.

"What? Yeah man, of course, why wouldn't I be? Just tired is all, no big deal. Why do you ask?" Stiles was slightly surprised, to say the least, that Scott had noticed.

"Well, you just seem...weird."

"Weird?" Stiles asked, as if for clarification.

"Yeah, like, ever since everything happened you seem kinda distant." He clarified, as the last bell of the day rang throughout the building.

"Yeah, well, life hasn't exactly been normal, since, you know, everything." Stiles couldn't help but bitch.

"Yeah...you want to come over?" He looked hopefully over at Stiles, who sighed a the puppy dog eyes being thrown his way.

"Sure."

The trip to Scott's house was silent, and Stiles put all thoughts of the earlier conversation out of his mind. That is, until Scott managed to bring it up again, inadvertently of course.

"I wonder where Derek is?"

This is where Stiles couldn't help but get a little venomous, he had been wondering the same thing, and he said so. "I've been wondering the same thing." He grumbled, feeling a pang at the loss of his sour wolf, who really wasn't his sour wolf. Something all to evident now.

Scott gave him a weird look, and Stiles cursed him for choosing this day to be observant. "He hasn't sent you anything? Contacted you? Nothing?" Scott pushed curiously.

"No, why would he?" Stiles snapped, maybe a bit to quickly.

"I don't know, he always had a bit of a soft spot for you. 10 bucks says he comes back to get you." Scott smirked triumphantly at the look on Stiles face, glad he had solved the mystery, but completley unaware of how much it hurt.

"Might as well give you the 10 bucks now." Stiles laughed darkly, and Scott paused the game they had taken up.

"What makes you so sure he isn't coming back?" He demanded, and Stiles laughed again, though this time more awkwardly than darkly.

"Because, he doesn't care about me. I was just the stupid human whos best friend was a badass wolf. Just another useless life he had to take care of, another responsbility." Stiles unleashed, without fully intending to, onto Scott who seemed confused at how to continue, but desperate to do so.

"Just...don't give up your 10 dollars quite so quickly." He struggled, and it was almost profound. Stiles just rolled his eyes, and tried not to blush at the fact that his best friend almost definitley knew he was attracted to Derek Hale, and childishly upset Derek hadn't taken him along.

Oh how he missed that sour wolf.

They played for a while longer, but Stiles just wasn't into it, and Scott could see that so they decided to call it quits. Stiles made excuses about why he couldn't stay, even though it was a Friday, and Scott let him. He seemed to know it was better to just let Stiles be.

He got home before eight, and his dad, who had also noticed something was wrong, seemed concerned. He, however, had a better grasp on what it was, and let Stiles sullenly go to his room with little resistance. They had plenty of time to talk, when Stiles was ready to talk.

Stiles detoured to the bathroom, staring blankly in the mirror for a while, before heading to his room.

He opened the door, head ducked, and began to search around his room for some socks, his feet were cold.

"Looking for these?" A voice questioned.

"Derek. Shit. What?" Stiles stumbled backwards, almost falling on his ass at the sound, but when he looked up, there wasn't anyone there.

And by anyone, he meant his sour wolf, who wasn't really is, and who wasn't ever coming back.


End file.
